Dangerous Natures
by BluePencilStain
Summary: "Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water. They are respected elements of nature. But as they are vested into us two girls, our lives are in danger. Our family and friends will do anything to protect us, even if it means to have their lives taken away."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_**Author's Note: This is a Teen Wolf fanfiction that is sort of written by two people: TheBlazingMelody and BluePencilStain (myself). We have different versions, but we use the same characters. Don't be harsh, okay my little scribbles? We do not own Teen Wolf, but we own the OC's. Thanks for reading! :3**_

* * *

><p>I tapped my fingers along the window, my brown bang blocking one of my eyes. Their words kept racing in my mind. How long will it be until they come back? They said about a hour or so. They thought I was capable of taking care of myself. A eight year old taking care of herself. That's good enough for me. Groaning, I slid off the couch I was standing on and push my hair behind my ear. Note for my parents: never leave your starving child without cooked food.<p>

My small boots make small tapping noises as they move across the wooden floor. I take a turn right and I'm in the kitchen. My house isn't that big, but for a family with only one child, it's big enough. My stomach growls loudly. I'm gonna starve to death! I take out the gallon of milk. I reach into the pantry and grabbed the box of Trix and settle it on the table.

After I put the chair back, I grab a bowl from the sink and grab the box. I pour some cereal and milk in the bowl. I put the gallon away and put a spoon in it. I eat as I sit down. My mind starts to wander and start to think about school, grades, and my friends. I smile as I think about my best friend, the girl who is short and has black hair. We met when we were in first grade, and we were best friends ever since. Our parents were good friends when they were younger, so it makes sense. Her name is Melanie and she is pretty hot-headed, but surprisingly sneaky as well. We are both different. I'm calm and compassionate. The only thing we have in common is our smarts, and how we act like sisters. I kept thinking about her until I heard the phone ring.

It's one of the home phones. You know, the ones people used in the olden days. It's _so_ old and gross. I take one more bite and settle down my spoon in the blue bowl. I reach for the phone and I hear a voice I don't recognize. It's a gentle voice and it doesn't say anything other than hello.

"Hello?" I ask softly, my heart thumping softly in my chest.

"Brooklyn, I need you to get out of the house now! It's important! I'm friends with your parent's and Melanie's parents. I met you when you were small, as well at Mel. Come on, hurry! Melanie's here with me outside your house!" the voice says louder and with more worry.

I don't have time to think so I quickly run to the living room and gasp at the fact that the woman was right. Melanie's face was the first that I saw and the woman's was next. She felt familiar. I ran to my room and grab my sweater. Panting, I unlocked the door and closed it. I ran to them and looked at the woman. She has long blonde hair and she tall. Her face is gentle, but something in her eyes was telling me I had to go with her. I look at Mel's face and all I see is fear. I look back at the woman, but she already has my hand and we are running to a car next to my house.

_What? W-What's happening?! Why are we running?!_ I thought, my heart thumping even more and my heart's beating can be heard in my ears. This can't be good.

We are pushed in there by the woman. I whimper and hug Melanie and she hugged me back. The woman runs to the other side and opens the driver's door. She turns on the car and starts driving.

"Don't worry. I'm no stranger. Your parents sent me. You girls are going somewhere where you'll be safe and away from those beasts. We're almost there!" she quickly said, focused on the road.

I listen carefully and nod. I look at Melanie with fear in her eyes and in mine. A tear falls down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away. She doesn't enjoy feeling and acting weak. I feel like crying, but I have to be strong. Afterwards, there was a huge brake and sent us leaning forward for a few seconds. The woman has stopped and opened the door of the driver's seat. She runs to our left side and opens the door, her eyes filled with worry. We climbed off and stood there. She closed the doors and grabbed our hands. We ran to a building that was big enough to house a giant. As we got closer, I could read the sign.

**_Ms. Smith's Orphanage_**

I'm so scared and my heart thumped loudly. My blood was pulsing in my ears and I saw the doors. "Girls, you will be safe here. The ladies that work here already know you both, for your parents know them as well. Be safe and be cautious. Blend in and don't be al- NO!" she screamed at the end, letting our hands go and turning around. I hear footsteps, and I turn around myself. I gasp as I see figures with large clothes on them, almost like if they are ghosts. There are four of them, bright shining blue eyes. Long fingernails were the only thing that isn't covered. They look like claws.

"Don't even get close to them!." the woman said, pushing us behind her. The figures growled. It sounded like animal noises, like a dog's growl. I got scared and held Mel's hand. Then, the possible leader spoke up,"Oh really my dear? I won't be so sure. Just you wait and my treasures will finally belong to me and my siblings!" one of them said with a growl to end the sentence. That growl….

"Hah, as if. Go or I'll shoot wolfsbane!" the woman said, narrowing her eyes. The cloaked ones growled and vanished. I looked at the woman, as well as Mel. She turned around and sighed, grabbing our hands. "Girls, don't be afraid. Everyone will do _anything_ to protect you. Just know your parents love you and always will." she said as she regained composure. She opened the door, and our new life began. But before she left, she said one more thing.

"Just remember to be safe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND SCENE! Thanks for reading my scribbles and see you next time. Make sure to review!<strong>_


	2. Character Info

_**Chapter 2**_

**Hey my scribbles, it's bluepencil! Thanks for reading the 'prologue' of Melody and my story. I think you guys need some kind of list of the new characters that will be in this fanfiction. there would only be four OCs here. The rest are the Teen Wolf characters. ONWARD TO THE BIO-THINGIES :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn Hernandez<strong> - one of the main characters in this story. she has shoulder-length hair which is a ash brown. she has brown eyes, kinda dark. her favorite color is blue, and she is pretty tall for whatever age she is. her best friend is Melanie Chan. she is 16 years old. she loves anything blue. she is calm, sweet, and stands up for anything. she is hyper, but on certain times. her boyfriend is isaac lahey.

**Melanie Chan**- one of the main characters in the story. she has long black hair. she is short for whatever age she is. she is 16 years old. she loves green. she is hot-headed, hyper, and sneaky. her boyfriend is jacob harris.

**Jacob Harris**- one of the characters in the story. he has short, spiky light brown hair, with blue-ish eyes. he is 16 years old. he loves the colors gold and silver. he popular, funny, and a great friend. he is melanie chan's boyfriend.

**Vince Jackson**- is one of the bad guys in the story. he is a werewolf mix ( the thing that melody wrote in her own version, those species are mixed with him). he is tall, black curly hair, and brown eyes. he has a large desire to take away Brook and Melanie for purposes. his brother is victor jackson.

**Victor Jackson**- is one of the bad guys in the story. he is a werewolf mix as well. he is tall, and has brown spiky hair. he has olive colored eyes, and has the same desire like his brother Vince


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Hey scribbles, sorry for the ****_very_**** long wait. School was holding me down. Now, be lucky I wrote chapter three. Okay, now remember that TheBlazingMelody is workin with me and has her version of this story. We don't own Teen Wolf or their characters. I only own Brooklyn, the other OCs, and the plot line. Melody owns Melanie. Also, I do this on my iPad, so autocorrect is a pain in the buttocks!**

* * *

><p>I softly cursed under my breath as one of the kids dropped a vase from it's stand. When will they ever stop- wait, let me rephrase that: when will they <em>get adopted? <em>Yea, that seems better. Looking up from the ground, I look at my best friend Melanie Chan. She looks up also, and we both know what will happen.

"Hurry, we can clean it up before Ms. Smith finds out! Or if we don't do it in time... oh well, might as well be locked up in our rooms again." Mel quickly whispered to me. I knew it won't work out, but it was worth a shot.

I ran down the hall, the wood below me creaking. We really need to replace them. I pass many doors, until I see one with a sign taped on it. _Cleaning closet_. I hate this closet, but right now it is my ticket from not getting my butt kicked. Possibly. I reach for the knob until I hear that horrible screech.

I look to my left and that old woman Mel and I hate so much. Ms. Smith is bony, old, has white hair, has a huge hunch on her back, and always has her cane with her. Mostly to rally us up or to hit us. Trust me, after living eight years with her, it hurts like as if you jot shoot up w from a geyser. Well, what I think it feels like. Pushing some of my brunette hair behind my ear, I slowly make my way to the old hag.

Once I reach to Melanie and Ms. Smith, I can feel Melanie scoot near me. We are like sisters, I'm the older, protective one, while she is the hyper, funny younger one. It's always been like that. I look at her, and her brown eyes look at me. We both know what will happen. Looking at the woman in front of us, she rasped, "Look at this mess! What were you two thinking?! Don't blame the youngsters, because I know one of them did it. But you have to pick everything they do, remember? And you both also have to mentor them to be calm and social..." I zoned out and my feet seemed very interesting. Man, why can't she just be calm. Always the lectures.

It felt like an eternity until I felt a pain scorch my head. I yelp and put a hand where it is. My brown eyes shoot daggers of a glare at the old lady. I just want to grap that cane and break it into two pieces. Mel looks at me with concern, but I don't notice. I'm to busy trying to think of her first name so I can put it on my death note. I just feel like telling her, '_Okay, how do you spell your name? S-m-i..._' Her mouth breaks into a frown, and says finally, "Go upstairs to your room, both of you."

I grasp onto Melanie's hand and drag her up the wooden stairs behind Ms. Smith. Tears sting my eyes once we run down a hall with a bunch of doors. Each of them lead to a room, but we have to keep going down the hall. We reach a door which belongs to us two. Before I can reach to open it, Melanie already has opened it and is walking past me to the small room. I just keep staring at her, wondering how she keeps her cool down, even if she is hot-headed. Her straight black hair runs past her shoulders, and she is small for a 16 year old. She has always been like that, and it doesn't bother her.

While I in the other hand is tall and brunette hair i always keep in a ponytail ( well, not always. ). It's really funny. Always been slightly tall for my age. I walk into the room. It has blue-green paint on the walls, green carpet, a small closet, our own bathroom, and two beds all the way at the end of the room which has two large windows as well. It's the best place where new can just chat and relax. Maybe even try to remember our past as little girls.

Both of us were left here by someone, but our memory is fuzzy about it. We don't know what happened to our parents really, but Ms. Smith said they all died in a car crash. We don't believe her. All I know is that our parents were amazing friends. But now, we are left in a huge orphanage with a old lady and a bunch of hyper little children. I know that before when we were nine, we were the only kids here, hyper and stuff like that. Ms. Amith used to like us like that, but now we are like peasants to her. We have always wanted someone to adopt us, bit we didn't have any luck. For eight years, we dealt with so many things. One: we don't know what happent to our parents. For eight years, we have kept believeing that our parents were dead from a car crash.

I knew it wasn't true. Somehow.

Two: we both have the same nightmares. We never had sweet dreams. Just nightmares with demons with yellow eyes. Last time I had a good dream was before he landed here. Three: We also had these strange things happen to us. For me, water reacts to me very often, and her, she goes tot he kitchen and the oven's flame raises when she walks past it.

After one of us wake up, the one who wakes up has to wake up the other. It's just a ritual we do I suppose. Blinking my eyes, I look up to see Melanie sitting on her bed and looking out of the window. I can see her eyes are glossy and red, showing she was crying. I walk to my bed and sit down on it. I creaks because it is really old. I hate it. Looking up at Melanie, I feel a wave of pain and a bunch of emotions hitting me like a truck. "Mel, you alright?" I softly ask her. She sniffs and turns to me. Her cheeks are wet and puffy. Her eyes are red and glossy. All signs of crying. "I just want to get out of this hell. We get mistreated, and we never get adopted. Josh got adopted, and he was the oldest when we were 13. Why did he get adopted, but we didn't?" She cries softly, being her knees up to her chest and burying her face into her legs.

That's when I notice how her clothes are. Her jeans are ripped, her green t-shirt is stained in stains even I don't know. God, we are a mess. Maybe that is why we aren't getting adopted. Our emotions get ahold of us and we don't even know what is happening to us. My eyes are getting heavy with tears, but I have to stay strong. I sigh, "Mel, we will get adopted soon. I know it! We both can go in a nice home, with amazing parents and perfect food—" I get cut off by her.

"But what if we don't get adopted together?"

I freeze. I have never thought of that. What if that happens? What if we both don't get adopted together? No, that can't happen. We always stick together, no matter what. I try to say something, but my throat has a huge lump in it. Shutting my mouth, I look out of the huge windows. "I never thought of that." I softly say, not looking at her. I feel my bed get lower, and feel arms wrap around my neck. I look next to me and Melanie is hugging me. I let a tear slip past, and I hug her tightly.

"Sisters forever, remember?" She says softly, feeling the smile against my shoulder. I smile and pat her back. "Sisters forever."

But then a voice breaks the heartwarming moment. "Girls, we have a visitor!" Ms. Smith calls, knocking on our door. We let go of each other and smile at each other like psychos. That only means one thing.

We might have one more chance to get adopted.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! Hope you liked that long chapter xD. I typed this on my iPad, so it was really hard with autocorrect and stuff like that. Hope you stay tuned for more, scribbles. I will have chapter four up soon.<strong>

**Bye my scribbles! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, seems I need to upload more often. And I think I'm starting to do that. Anyway, some info on this it is that it's around the end of season two. So you guys can be a bit less confused. Anyway, I'm really hyper right now for some odd reason. Anyway, there is another version of this story by TheBlazingMelody. Her story is amazing, and it is her first try at fanfictions! I don't own Teen Wolf or their characters. I own the plotline and Brooklyn, while Melody owns Melanie. So, without further notice, let us begin the chapter!**

* * *

><p>My heart thumped loudly, a grin appearing on my face. Someone finally came! It's been like what, one year? Hey, might not seem a lot, but it is <em>a lot <em>for us kids here. Maybe not for the newest ones here, but for the ones that have been here for eight years like Mel and me, it's like a century. I spring out of my bed and rush to the middle of the room, my heart racing. What should we do first? Okay, I sound like an idiot. I'm just very excited right now. My gaze tore away from where they were to Mel, which was grinning like an idiot. So, we are acting like idiots.

"Come on! We need to get ready." I exclaim, leaving her at my wake as I sprint to my wardrobe. We have a bunch of clothes, even clothes we have never wore. We never really change, since we never really bothered to change often. For some odd reason, we always keep our clothes clean. My eyes scanned across the drawer and see my blue-and-white long sleeve shirt****** and some clean pair of jeans. Grabbing it, I close the drawer and stand up. I remember the first time I wore these clothes. It brings good memories.

_Flashback: Brooklyn's hair slightly flips across her neck and back, the vest on top of her new favorite shirt making the warm breeze bounce off. She barely got back from shopping with her best friend Melanie. It was not rare for both of them going shopping. They either go out for fun, for food, or for new clothes. It is mostly for food, but this time it was for clothing. Somehow Ms. Smith was being nice to both of them, so she allowed them to go out and shop for whatever they wanted. So they both decided to buy some new clothes. So both girls went to a store bought some clothes and shoes._

_Melanie got a green sweeter with a white shirt, jeans, and some black converse with little green designs on them. Anyone can tell her favorite color was green. While the brunette's choices were a blue-and-white stripped love sleeved shirt, along with a vest. She also bought some skinny jeans and white converse with gray markings. Now with her it is slightly harder to tell her favorite color is blue. Both girls were just walking on the sidewalk, making small conversations and looking at the little children with their parents. It was sad for the two girls, but then they knew the kids with their parents alive were lucky._

_Their caretaker always told them the same story: "They died in a car accident, and the lady who brought you was a good friend of both your parents. Mostly your mothers. Now go and help the kids on something other than me." It was annoying, and Brooklyn somehow thought that the story was just a lie, but she didn't have any evidence it wasn't true. All she can do was believe the story._

_Both of the girls decided to walk through the park, the one they will always go to when they were younger. Somehow this park let their inner kid out, and they started to play in the playground, or play tag. Even if adults used to give the 15 year olds weird glares and looks, it didn't matter for them. All they wanted was peace and fun._

Blinking, I heard Melanie keep calling me and poking me. Gulping, I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and walked over to her own drawer. After standing there and daydreaming for a few minutes, I made my legs walk over to the bathroom on my left. It was the only bathroom there, but it didn't really matter. I locked the door once I entered, and put my clothes on the toilet seat. The bathroom wasn't anything fancy, really. Just white tiled floor, beige walls, a mirror/medicine cabinet, sink, a bathtub, and a toilet. I'm used to it, so it is no problem. Before changing into my clothes, I walk over to the sink and turn on the faucet. I reach my hand under and feel the warm water splash over my hand. Water soothes me a lot, that is why I love taking baths after a stressful day. Cupping my hands together, the water is now a puddle on my hands. I raise it to my face and splash it on my face. I reach out for the towel, and I feel my hand graze over the soft texture of the cloth. I grab it and dab my face with it. Soon, my face is dry and I reach for my toothbrush. As I raise my hand to open the cabinet, the low stream of warm water somehow becomes more powerful. I notice that and raise an eyebrow.

This isn't the first time something happens to me that is weird. Usually when I'm washing the dishes, the water (which is turned off) starts to drip. I check to see if it is turned off, and it usually is. But then the water then turns to a steady stream, but then just stops. Once I even flooded the kitchen. Yea, Smith wasn't glad. I had to clean the whole kitchen floor by myself, which is rare, since usually Melanie helps me cause these things.

Anyway, back to the present. I lower my hand, and the water slows down. I raised my hand, and it just starts to get more power. I let out a yelp of surprise and turn off the water. No, that is way to crazy. Sighing, I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and turn on the water to a steady stream. I brush my teeth once I turn off the water and just do my regular routine of brush my teeth, putting my light brown hair into a high ponytail, and changing.

* * *

><p>I race out of the bathroom only to see an impatient Melanie waiting by the door. She is wearing her green hoodie with her green shirt, jeans, and black converse. I'm wearing my white converse, so there is a difference. I sigh and walk to my drawer. <em>God that girl. Always been hot-headed<em> I think with a smirk. I grab a little token from the top of my drawer. It's a little necklace with a blue heart in the middle, and I always wear it in special occasions. It was a gift from my mother when I turned eight. It was always big on me, until now it is just the perfect size. Melanie has a necklace with a fire symbol in the middle. It symbols her personality really: hot-headed and impatient.

I put it on and sigh softly. It shows that my mother and father is always with me. I jog over to Melanie, who still has that face. I scowl, "Take that face off! You want to make good first-impression, right?" She sighs and shakes her head, "Fine, fine. Next time, hurry up." she mutters and turns her back on me. She waits for a bit, but then I remember something. "Go ahead, I'll catch up to you. Just wait in the Room." She opens the door and leaves me in the room. I wait there for a bit, wondering how I deal with her. _I guess because I'm her bestie_ I think with a giggle. Rolling my eyes, I turn around to my drawer and wait for a bit. How can I forget my most prized token?

* * *

><p>Once I reach to the bottom of the stairs, I see the group of kids in the living room, which is usually where the adopter learns about the kids. I see Mel's black hair standing out of the small group of brunettes. She has a bunch of friends here, and me? Yea sure, I do also. But I get picked on because I'm protective of Melanie and our pride. Yea, sounds cheesy but who cares? She is like a sister to me. A younger sister to me. Gripping on the small object in my pocket, I walk over to the living room where the kids are starting to line up. I speed walk to Melanie, who has saved me a spot on her right. I almost trip over some of the 14 year old's feet which have been sticking out. I scowl at them, which lets them send daggers at me.<p>

I stand next to Mel, waiting for Ms. Smith to stop talking to the visitor. I wonder if it is a guy or a woman, or even a couple. I can hear Ms. Smith's voice in the next room, since the hag sounds like a speaker. I wait impatiently. But I notice there isn't a lot of kids as I expected. There is only two 13 year olds, one 11 year old, and to fourteen year olds. I guess the adopter wanted older kids. I look forward as I hear footsteps. Finally! I know it shouldn't take that long, since Ms. Smith mostly talks about each child, and there isn't many kids here as usual.

_Hmm, weird. But now we might get a chance to get out of this personal hell._ I thought bitterly at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! Ooo, who gonna be adopting, hmmm?! Post a review for your guess! Because I'm dying for some reviews! ** I actually have a shirt like that, and I love wearing it.<strong>

**ANYWAY, hope you guys like this chapter and I can update soon. I don't own Teen Wolf or their characters, only Brooklyn & the plotline. Remember to read TheBlazingMelody's version of this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH GOD, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I am so...gah! THE FEELINGS! A very good explanation is that there has been too much school problems and also personal. Projects, homework, family, parties, the usual actually. Well, if you guys want to punish me, there is some pancake over there in the corner you can slap me with. BUT NOT RIGHT NOW! Because it is time to move on to the next chapter!**

**(Also, when I said it starts at the end of season 2, let's say it starts around the beginning of season 3, where Erica has already turned into a werewolf :3 )**

**I'm also working on a drawing of both Brooklyn & Melanie. It might not be the best, since I'm not that skilled with realistic humans. Heck, I might even draw them Adventure Time style! ... That's it, doing it both ways. *high fives self* And I'm working on some other fanfic ideas. One is about an anime, the other on a tv show other than Teen Wolf. Not spoiling!**

**I do not own Teen Wolf, the only thing I own is Brooklyn and the plotline. TheBlazingMelody owns Melanie and her own story. Go and check her story out!**

* * *

><p>I waited, and waited, and waited. This was taking more time than usual. Or was it just that I'm way to nervous? <em>What the? Why should I be nervous? It's not a very big deal, Brook! Wait, it actually is! It might be the beginning of my new life with a family. Oh god, let's just forget this.<em> I kept bickering in my head like a manic. I usually don't do this, but it's when I get these feelings I don't usually get often. And nervous was one of them.

Snapping out of my trance once I feel a hand on my shoulder, I snap my head to the hand's host, and I notice it was Melanie. I give a curt nod at her, signaling I was alright. Possibly was alright.

Looking back in front of me, I notice that all of the boys from the small crowd are all gone. What happened? Guess the adopter- or adopters, only wanted girls. I turn back to Mel, but she is staring right at something in front of us. Or possibly some_one_. Turning my head slowly in front of me, I somehow get shivers down my spine. In front of us is a tall, muscular male. He has short, brown(?) hair, and piercing blue eyes. Is he supposed to be the adopter?! I can't believe it.

Ms. Smith starts talking, and I look at her. Comparing her to him, she is pretty short. "Girls, this is Peter Hale, and he is the adopter. He is going to ask a few questions to each of you. He will pick today."

Hmm, this is going to be interesting. I wonder how he talks, or is he has an accent. If he has an accent, what kind? What if it is a British accent, or Australian? That would be funny. As he started from the beginning of the line, others started to talk to their fellow orphans. I, on the other hand, am quite the same. I turn to Melanie, and I notice something weird.

"Hey Mel, you alright?" I ask in concern? She turns to me, and she sighs.

"What if he doesn't pick one of us, but the other?"

I stay silent for a few moments. I haven't really considered that. It hits me hard, and I have to think for a bit. We have always been together. We are like sisters, ones that no one can separate. And it hurts to think that if one of us gets picked, that we won't get to see each other. Again.

"L-lets not worry about that right now." I stutter, looking away. I don't want her to see my pain right now.

"Come on, I know you're wondering as well!"

"Mel, I said lets not talk about it," I say, a bit louder and stern.

"Just think for a bit. What will we do? We won't get to see each other again. Come on Brook, just answer m-"

"Melanie, I said lets not talk about it!" I spat loudly at her, but no one seems to care. But of course, only one. Melanie flinched, and took a step back. My gaze softens, and I calmly state, "Look, I'm sorry, just get back in line. We don't need to worry about it." I get back in line, not looking at her. But I feel her next to me.

"Still, it might be a chance." She mutters, but doesn't speak anymore. She just won't quit it. _Stubborn Melanie, that's all _I think, waiting for Peter to come by to ask the questions. I want it to be over already. It's just a fight against demons and angels.

* * *

><p>After I don't know, 20 minutes, Peter was finally done with Mel. I heard their whole convo (well, <em>almost <em>the whole convo) and at least Melanie wasn't lying about anything. Others I knew were adding lies just to add up the chance for them to get adopted. It made me displeased with them. But I didn't care afterwards.

I look at the right of me, but Mel has went off to sit on the couch all the way in the back of the room. She was talking to this other girl that has finished talking already with Peter. She was actually one of the few girls that didn't lie a lot, so I let it slide. I turn back around, and I note a large body right in front of me. I jump back in surprise, but then stand straight and tall.

Nice first impression Brook.

He gave me a warm smile, kneeling down on one knee to get close to my height level. Even though I'm like Godzilla around the other girls of my age, I finally don't feel like an odd one out. He was actually very tall. So, that's something good.

"Hello Ms. Brooklyn, am I right?" he started. He had a gruff voice, but with no accent sadly. Oh well, wishes usually don't come true.

"Correct. Brooklyn. Brooklyn Hernandez." Unlike other orphanages, if you wanted, you can still keep your last name. So, I actually kept mine. It reminded me of my parents.

"Brooklyn, I love that name. Also a very amazing city I suppose." he commented, making me give a small smile.

"Thanks. I never actually went to Brooklyn before. But I wish I can go there someday." I softly said. He gave a small nod, as if checking that on some mental list.

"I am going to ask you a few questions. Just to know you a bit better. That young lady over there, Melanie Chan, was it? She said some very good things about you," He looked at Mel, who wasn't paying attention to us. I smile a bit more, glad to know that she still had my back, even after my out lash.

"Now, how old are you?" He asked his first question carefully, possibly thinking of some good words so he won't offend me.

"16." I answer proudly.

"What are your favorite hobbies?"

"Reading, drawing, singing, more reading, going on the Internet, going outside for a walk, soccer... etc." I say plainly, holding up fingers to count off my hobbies.

"Where did you live before?"

"Around Beacon Hills, a city a few minutes from here actually." I wonder where he lived at. But I didn't want to ask that. It would be weird. He gave a curt nod, and started to ask again.

"Are you getting educated?"

"Yes, Ms. Smith hires tutors for us. Most of them are actually highly educated themselves." Now that isn't a lie right there. Ms. Smith has been getting a lot of money by the state, and she pays for anything. From clothes, to food, to better living conditions, and personal tutors. That's something that I'm grateful for.

As he kept on asking me questions, we somehow got a better bond. As I answered more of his questions, he shared some personal information that connected to me. But as he started to finish, there was a small crowd around us. Seems some people wanted a better chance with being adopted by him. He shooed them away, and I was washed away by relief.

"Well, it was awesome meeting you Brooklyn. Gotta go meet a few more kids, then I gotta make a choice. Right now, it's pretty hard." He chuckled, standing up and extending a hand towards me. I give him a huge grin and shake his hand.

As he started to walk off, I swore I saw his eyes turn the brightest blue I have ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE! Clap for me, my scribbles! Oh, your to nice! Anyway, IT'S PETER WHO IS ADOPTING?! Omg, fangirlboy time people. Amazing, right? Well, enough chitchat, gobblegobblegobble ( if you somewhat understood that reference, I love you so much )**

**I do not own Teen Wolf, but if I did... I only own Brook and the plotline. See the other version of this story made by TheBlazingMelody! Who owns Melanie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there my little**** scribbles, and welcome back to another exciting chapter for this story! Thanks for staying with me and possibly excited for this chapter. I had a few people read it ( no, they aren't betas, though Melody is sometimes one of my betas ), and they got so shocked at Peter's somewhat nice attitude, and they were like, 'y u make him like this?! he supposed to be this bossy guy, and somewhat make girls fangirl over!' ( yea, got that over text... and I added that last part xD ). So I might think you guys might be thinking this. BUT trust me, he is going to be good ol' bossy and cold Peter! Also, in future chaps, some of the dialogue might be mixed up and incorrect, and it's because I usually don't bother to look it up, but only I just look at the full recap of that episode on the wiki.**

**SO DON'T JUDGE! **

**So, I don't own Teen Wolf, I only own Brook & The Plot! TheBlazingMelody owns Mel & her own story. Go and check it out!**

* * *

><p>It took a bit more time for Peter to finish talking to some other kids. As he left to make a decision, I heard some other girls talk about how they are going to be picked, and they point out why. And actually, their reasons don't really seem really great. This is the only one that stood out: "It's because of my looks. Who wouldn't want a beautiful daughter like me?"<p>

Me, duh.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Another habit of mine. Do something stupid, result? Pinching nose. Anyway, back to the reality, I heard footsteps crawling up to the large room that contained all of us hyper and excited girls. Why? Oh right, Peter left the room with the witch to go and decide who he wanted. They way I just put it made it sound pretty... weird. Like if he was some adopter looking for a puppy in a pet shop with so many options.

Ah, nice on Brook.

I feel a presence next to me, and I exactly know who it is. How would I know? Well, the huge amount of body heat. Look, I've stood next to many girls before, and they don't radiate a temp over 9000 ( **haha, DBZ reference... okay, back to the story **). So, the only one that can do that?

Melanie. Yup, only her. How, you may say? We both have no clue. Though I always connect it to her hot-head personality. Which will only result in me somewhat getting burned on my feet. Karma? No... Can't be. Well, the world may never know ( **YES, ANOTHER REFERENCE! **).

I let out a sigh of relief when I know it is her. If it wasn't, and they were this close, I would've just smacked them. Yea, I roll like that. Anyway, back to the course, I hear the footsteps get louder, and an echo of smaller, high-heel footsteps. Then, the room is filled with two more shadows: a bulky, tall one, and a short, stout one.

I then feel a hand grasp mine, and I squeeze it back in response. This is it, might be another chance for a new life, and not be here anymore as the oldest here. I gulp, and look right into Peter's eyes. They somewhat looked different. No, trust me, same color and all, but it is the emotion in them. They somewhat turned a bit more... colder. Cold and annoyed. What happened to the warm and happy in there?

Suddenly, a large voice rang around the room. I even flinched, which wasn't very common. I was used to listening to vases shattering, high-pitched screaming, and more stuff. "I have chosen my pick" Peter's voice rang out, and was that some accent in it? I don't know, but I somewhat feel like I don't want to be picked anymore. And I don't thinking the slightly-shaking Melanie does as well. Cursing under my breath, I keep looking at him no matter what.

His gaze travels throughout the crowd of kids, and landed on mine. I held my breath and felt like time has been going very slow. Then, I swore I saw him gasp lightly. _Why would he gasp? _I wondered. Did I have something on my hair, face?

He then looked away, looking at the other kids, but stayed longer on Melanie's as well. What was his problem? But he soon was giving all of us a cold stare. After a awkward silence, he finally answered, "I have chosen Brooklyn Hernandez and Melanie Chan."

"_What?_"  
>"<em>No way!<em>"  
>"<em>This can't be real<em>"

Those are the phrases I hear all around me. But I'm too shocked to even speak. There are two main factors in my lost voice. Of course, number one is that Mel and I have been chosen. Also, didn't he say only one he was going to chose? He instead chose two girls, which is very mindblowning. Second off, what the heck happened to the nice Peter? His eyes are cold now, and even his voice sounds more mean. I somewhat feel like I want to reject this offer. But then if I do, Melanie might go on her own and both of us will go alone. We were always like a '2 for the price of 1' kind of group. Adopt one of us, you must adopt the other.

While I was still frozen in place, the familiar raven-haired teenager stepped away from the crowd and walked over to Peter and the witch, standing straight with a smirk on her face. After a few seconds, I quickly followed, following her posture; only without no smirk on my face. Finally, I stood next to Melanie, who stood next to Peter. I looked into her brown eyes from the corner of my eyes, and she was looking at the other girls. It seems like she had some kind of pride in there. There was also a taunting look as well. Typical Melanie.

While I feel what I have in my eyes. My eyes have a bit of anger. I have anger in my brown eyes because I'm not stuck with a tall guy that possibly has bipolar syndrome or however you call it. Yes, I might have it, but Peter has it the worst. He can actually convince you the he is this nice, calm guy. But then his true form comes out and all you see is a cold statue. He reminds me of someone I used to know. And that someone was someone close to me.

"Come on, the three of you. Mr. Hale, you need to fill out some paperwork." Ms. Smith coughed, the elder limping over to her office, with Peter following tut suite. Melanie and I stood around the back, watching Peter enter her small office around the entrance. As Melanie was going to enter, I stopped, looking at the walls. There hanged many pictures of past orphans that have been adopted. Each one of them looked so happy in the pictures, and I felt a slight tug at my heart. I knew that Melanie would be like that; happy and with those prideful eyes of hers. But I won't look like her or these kids. I'll possibly look like them, but inside my eyes will be sorrow and anger.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely_ _breathing..._  
><em>Just pray to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even<em>

That song kept replaying in my head as Melanie dragged me into the office. I sighed, and waited by the doorway. The office was small. It had green stripped wallpaper and brown carpet. In the middle was a small table, with a bunch of papers, a old computer, a seat, and in front of it two seats. It was a good place for anyone to get a lot of anxiety. But both Melanie and I are used to it. After a few minutes of paper rustling and chit-chat, we were able to get out of the room.

"Now Peter, make sure these girls get into Beacon Hills High School soon. They need to have their education." Ms. Smith stated, putting the paperwork into a think folder. Peter didn't respond, but only nodded. He turned to us, and said, "Come on, it's time to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was short, I have some family matters that made this pretty short, and also more stories ( four ) to write. So see you later, my scribbles!<strong>


End file.
